This application requests partial support for the 1985 Gordon Research Conference on the Immunologic and Molecular Aspects of Parasitism, to be held July 29 - August 2, 1985, at Plymouth State College in Plymouth, New Hampsire. This conference is to be the 3rd biennial Gordon Research Conference on the topic of parasitism. As such, it is intended to bring together investigators from the academic, governmental, and commercial communities concerned with research into the mechanisms underlying parasitic infections. One goal of the conference is to provide younger scientists (graduate students and postdoctoral fellows) an opportunity to interact with established researchers in an informal environment that is known to provide for easy and effective scientific interactions. A variety of aspects of protozoal and helminthic infections will be discussed, with an emphasis on the immunological, biochemical, and membrane interfaces between parasites and their hosts. The majority of the sessions will initially focus on the topics presented by invited speakers, but these interactions will also be supplemented by investigator-initiated poster sessions.